1918
by Tatiane Evans
Summary: SENDO REESCRITA Como seria se Edward conhecesse Bella antes de se tornar vampiro? Como eles poderiam ficar juntos depois da tranformação? Seria a reação de Bella a mesma?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Carlisle provavelmente não me perdoaria, eu havia decidido renegar seu modo de vida e seguir meu próprio caminho. Estava caminhando devagar pelas ruas quando alguém me chamou a atenção. Mesmo estando escuro, eu seria capaz de reconhecer aquela pessoa a qualquer momento. Foi o único rosto que não ficou embaçado em minhas lembranças depois de tudo.

Eu a encontrara novamente. E parecia que o tempo não tinha passado. Fiquei parado apenas observando-a caminhar para algum lugar, mas, por algum motivo, eu não saberia dizer qual. Meu coração parecia que batia mais rápido do que nunca, parecia que o sol estava nascendo naquele mesmo instante, no meio da noite.

E quando eu pensava que seria capaz de me aproximar dela, uma rajada de vento chegou até mim trazendo o aroma mais delicioso que eu já senti desde o começo da minha nova vida. O monstro em mim despertou com toda a fúria e antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar no que eu estava fazendo, eu corri.

E apesar de ainda amá-la, talvez mais do que antes, eu não conseguia parar o que estava fazendo.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

_**"... **__o presidente dos Estados Unidos da América declarou esta manhã guerra contra o Império Alemão, dois meses após ter rompido com as relações diplomáticas com o mesmo. O exército americano está convocando jovens e adultos para se alistarem na Força Expedicionária Americana, que será comandada pelo general John Pershing, e combaterem o inimigo da nação...__**"**_

- Está decidido! Eu vou me alistar e chutar o traseiro de todo alemão que eu vir pela frente!

- Só quando eu quiser perder um filho você vai se alistar para a guerra, Edward Masen Jr!

Só quando minha mãe está falando muito sério me chama pelo nome completo. A maioria das vezes dá medo, mas conhecê-la por dezesseis anos me fez aprender a acalmá-la nessas situações. Dava para perceber pelo seu rosto no que ela estava pensando. "Você é meu único filho. Não Posso ter outros. Você é a minha vida!"

A sra. Masen não podia mais ter filhos, mas ficou satisfeita por ter dado pelo menos um filho homem ao sr. Masen e se apegou tanto a mim que não sentia falta de outro filho.

**"**_... diante disso, só podemos desejar nossos profundos votos de sorte aos heróis que irão enfrentar os inimigos em uma terra distante e fria. Deus abençoe a América._**"**

Minha mãe desligou o rádio e voltou a bordar uma camisa do meu pai.

- E você ainda não tem idade para se alistar no exército sem a autorização do seu pai. E estou certa de que o sr. Masen não irá permitir que seu único filho amado e herdeiro saia para um lugar tão afastado e perigoso.

- Mamãe...

- Não, Edward. Agora, meu anjo, vá ao jardim e diga ao seu pai que irei servir o jantar daqui a meia hora, sim?

Não havia maneira de convencê-la, por agora, que é muito honrado e nobre defender a nação. Mais do que isso: é o dever de todo _gentleman_!

Enquanto caminhava ao jardim, fiquei imaginando as melhores formas possíveis de convencer meus pais a deixarem me alistar no exército. Não seria fácil, minha mãe estava correta ao dizer que meu pai não permitiria que seu único herdeiro arriscasse a vida na guerra. Não obstante, se tudo não sair como o planejado, ainda posso esperar até fazer dezoito anos, daqui a quase dois anos, para poder me alistar sem necessitar da autorização de meus pais.

O Sr. Masen estava lendo o jornal quando o encontrei sentado num banco do jardim. Parecia completamente absorto em alguma coisa escrita.

- Pai? A mamãe me mandou avisar que o jantar será servido em meia hora.

- Já está tão tarde? – perguntou olhando em seu relógio de bolso – Então, não deixaremos a Sra. Masen esperando por nossa chegada. Não seria cavalheiresco.

Meu pai, sempre um gentleman. Já me disse muitas vezes que o que verdadeiramente importa é ser gentil e educado, principalmente quando se trata de damas. E apesar de que fisicamente eu sou muito semelhante a minha mãe, nas maneiras de ser, gosto de pensar que sou parecido com ele.

- Pai, eu estava pensando. – talvez agora fosse um bom momento de iniciar o assunto – Eu quero me alistar na Força Expedicionária Americana. Quero lutar pelos interesses do meu país.

Meu pai deu um grande suspiro. Ele estava certamente pensando em como me dizer não sem ser grosseiro. Eu tinha certeza absoluta disso. E mais uma vez, minha mãe estava correta.

- Edward, eu não posso permitir que você vá para a guerra. Eu preciso que você me ajude nos negócios. Você sempre parece saber o que estão pensando e isso é de imensa valia pra mim.

Eu já ia começar a falar, meu ele me interrompeu.

- Não vamos mais discutir isso. Sua mãe ficaria chateada e eu não me arriscarei a perder meu único filho em uma guerra que não nos diz respeito.

- Mas...

- Não, Edward!

Depois da janta, demorei um pouco na sala e subi as escadas para ir aos meus aposentos. Estava profundamente frustrado com a resolução de meus pais não estarem dispostos a aceitar minha decisão. Mas amanhã, enquanto estiver na escola, poderei conversar com Frederick e Peter. Tenho certeza que eles estão tão ansiosos quanto eu para partir para a guerra.

**************************

Na manhã seguinte, acordei cedo e me juntei à família para o desjejum. Depois de um curto tempo apenas conversando sobre banalidades com meus pais, não estava na hora de abordar o assunto que me interessava agora, fui caminhando para a escola.

Em Chicago, caminhar é muito prazeroso. Apesar de ventar muito e a maioria dos dias serem nublados, e chover com demasiada frequência, eu sempre gostei desse clima frio. A primavera estava esquentando a cada dia se preparando para virar verão, no entanto, a temperatura não passava dos 10ºC.

O caminho para a escola foi tranquilo. Encontrei Frederick e Peter quase no portão da escola.

- Bom dia, rapazes. Vocês vão se alistar na _F.E.A._? – perguntei logo, não me contendo.

- Eu quero muito. Mas está sendo difícil convencer, principalmente, minha mãe. Ela não quer se afastar de nenhum filho. Mas será que eu realmente vou fazer falta? Quero dizer, eu não sou o mais velho e ainda tenho mais cinco irmãos mais novos. – Peter sempre muito animado falava – Um filho a menos não irá fazer falta. Ela nem irá notar.

- Meu pai quer que eu termine os estudos primeiro. E os seus pais, Edward? Tenho certeza que a sra. Masen nem quis discutir o assunto.

- Sim. Ela nem quis escutar! Estava contando com a ajuda de vocês para planejarmos alguma coisa.

- Um plano para irmos para a guerra? Pode contar comigo! – É claro que o Peter ia concordar em ajudar. Ele sempre foi o mais fácil de convencer, e sempre quis entrar no exército.

- Um plano? Que tipo de plano? Você não está pensando em fugir, está? – Frederick sempre foi o mais desconfiado. Tinha certeza que ele seria relutante. Mas ele parece apenas um pouco indeciso, basta um empurrãozinho, que ele entra com tudo.

- Frederick, é claro que não vamos fugir, - não agora, completei no pensamento – ma pense como vai ser satisfatório quando voltarmos com todas as honras e glórias de um soldado de guerra? Para as damas, principalmente, seria um charme a mais. – pronto, peguei no ponto fraco dele.

Dava para ver que ele estava pesando os prós e os contras. Eu continuei com o olhar determinado, tentando dissuadi-lo, convence-lo de que estou certo e ele errado.

Peter só ficava encarando-o, esperando pela sua resposta.

E finalmente ele se decidiu. Estava claro, pra mim, o que ele decidiu. Mas parece que não para o Peter.

- Então, Fred, o que decidiste?

- No que você está pensando, Masen?

Ele me chamou pelo sobrenome? Isso é, definitivamente, um bom sinal. Ele está determinado.

- Conto para vocês na hora do intervalo. Vamos para a aula.

E como se eu tivesse adivinhado, o alarme da escola toca.

*************************

Depois da aula, fomos para uma sorveteria que ficava próxima a escola.

Contei a eles todo o meu plano. Se não conseguíssemos convencer nossos pais, então colocaríamos nosso plano em prática. E se tudo ocorresse de forma harmoniosa, estaríamos pegando o trem que levava os alistados no verão do ano que vem.

Despedimos-nos mais alegres ao final do sorvete.

Estava tão distraído caminhando de volta para casa, que não vi uma garota vindo na minha direção. E porque ela estava tão distraída quanto eu lendo um livro, nos esbarramos derrubando pelo chão todos os livros dela e alguns meus.

- Desculpe-me – ela pediu, abaixando-se para pegar os livros, sem nunca olhar para mim, que estranho.

- Não. A culpa foi minha. Perdoe-me, senhorita, pela minha falta de atenção. – Estava ajudando-a a recolher os livros

- Não tem problema. Estou acostumada e tropeçar.

Ela riu. Não sei como, mas parecia que ela estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo. Isso não é comum nas garotas. Se fosse qualquer outra, tenho certeza que estaria reclamando da minha falta de atenção e esperaria que eu recolhesse tudo e entregasse para ela, quem sabe até que a ajudasse a carregar os livros e a acompanhasse até a porta de casa. Era o normal a se fazer.

Ela levantou-se, ainda arrumando os livros nos braços, pela altura dela, não devia ter mais do que quinze anos e estudava na escola católica para garotas, na outra rua, já que estava com a farda de lá. E não me olhando uma única vez, ela apenas me sussurrou um obrigada e foi embora.

Eu não pude nem olhar em seu rosto, que estava virado para o chão, apenas na sua longa trança única e no castanho de seu cabelo. Além de sua voz tímida e sua pele branca, quase pálida.

Quando cheguei em casa, minha mãe estava bordando e meu pai lendo um livro. Passei por eles apenas com um boa tarde fui para meu quarto me trocar para a janta. Joguei minhas coisas na cama e fui me lavar. Voltando para minha cama percebi que lá estava um livro que não me pertencia. Uma cópia de _Pride & Prejudice_ de Jane Austen, provavelmente da menina com quem eu tropecei. Abri o livro e na contra capa estava escrito, com a caligrafia mais desordenada que já vi, o nome dela: Bella Swan.

"Bella", provavelmente um apelido. Não é um nome muito comum. E que tipo de pessoa assina o nome com um apelido? Que engraçado!

Se eu soubesse o que ocorreria nos próximos meses, certamente não teria sequer passado pela minha cabeça ir para a guerra. Muito menos ter feito um plano para conseguir embarcar no trem sem que percebessem que eu ainda não tinha idade suficiente. Apenas teria esperado pelo dia em que a conheceria.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Porque eu tinha que perder meu livro favorito? E eu ainda nem tinha terminado de ler! Era a quinta vez que o lia, mas sempre era uma surpresa para mim quando Sr. Darcy mudava de comportamento depois da resposta negativa de Elizabeth.

Não estava em nenhum canto do meu quarto. E eu não consigo lembrar de nenhum lugar em que eu possa tê-lo esquecido. E com absoluta certeza não emprestei para nenhuma amiga.

No desespero de encontrar o livro eu havia ganhado alguns hematomas. É claro que não seria justo culpar apenas o desespero, a minha visível falta de coordenação motora me atrapalha sempre em todos os momentos.

- Bella! Vamos chegar atrasadas na escola! – minha mãe gritou do andar de baixo.

Renée, minha mãe, trabalha como professora na escola onde estudo. A vida sempre foi difícil para ela depois que se desquitou do meu pai, Charlie, há uns três anos atrás, eu tinha apenas onze anos. Mas ela nunca desistiu e sempre ignorou os comentários maldosos sobre ela. Conseguiu se formar como professora e agora está trabalhando. Eu tenho orgulho dela. Espero seguir os seus passos e poder ser independente de qualquer homem. Já decidi que não vou me casar. Embora, provavelmente, ninguém vá querer se casar com a filha da desquitada e que não possui nem um dólar de dote.

- Estou indo, mãe! – disse já descendo a escada.

- Bella, você se tropeçou de novo. Imagino como que você consegue ser tão desastrada.

- Não foi nada, mãe, apenas o de sempre.

Tomamos nosso caminho habitual para a escola. A Escola Católica de Chicago para garotas não era muito distante de nossa casa, apenas cinco quadras. As ruas estavam anormalmente movimentadas nos últimos dias. Todos estavam de certo modo ansiosos com a entrada dos Estados Unido na guerra. Homens estavam se alistando e mulheres estavam se despedindo de seus maridos e filhos.

Estúpida guerra! Só se ouvia falar disso, quer seja no rádio, nos jornais ou nas conversas de calçada.

Enquanto caminhávamos passando por alguns arranha-céus da cidade, chagamos na escola. Era um prédio grande e com jardins, que no momento não tinha ninguém por conta do frio. Entramos e eu fui para a sala de minha primeira aula do dia, enquanto minha mãe foi apara a sala dos professores. Despedimos-nos rapidamente.

Sentei na carteira de costume e logo depois Mary chegou e sentou do meu lado. Mary era uma das poucas pessoas que falavam comigo na escola, era tão tímida quanto eu, bom, talvez um pouco menos.

- Bom dia, Bella! Você achou o seu livro? Já faz uma semana que está procurando, correto?

- Bom dia. Sim, já faz uma semana e eu ainda não encontrei o bendito livro!

- Parece que o sr. Darcy vai ter que esperar um pouco mais até que sua fã número um termine de lê-lo. – Mary estava rindo agora e só não riu mias porque as outras alunas estavam chegando junto com a professora. – Não se preocupe, Bella, você vai encontrá-lo. – falou um pouco mais baixo.

Rezamos o pai-nosso e o ave Maria, como sempre fazemos antes da aula, pedimos para Deus nos livrar das chamas do inferno e socorrer o mais necessitados. Era uma escola católica, afinal de contas.

***************************

No intervalo do almoço, Mary me chamou para ir a uma sorveteria com outras meninas depois da aula. Ela disse que era para nos divertimos um pouco antes das provas que estavam chegando.

- Não sei, Mary. Eu tenho que primeiro perguntar para minha mãe.

- Vamos, Bella! Tenho certeza que a professora Renée não irá se importar. E iremos todas te acompanhar até em casa, se for necessário.

Não dava para negar alguma coisa para Mary. Principalmente por ela ser tão boa e gentil comigo. E apesar de que tomar sorvete em um tempo ainda tão frio não fosse muito agradável para mim, que estava acostumada com o calor do Sul, onde morei a minha vida quase toda, eu aceitei o convite.

- Então eu vou avisar logo a minha mãe.

Depois que avisei a minha mãe fui direto para a próxima aula. Ela pareceu feliz por eu estar saindo um pouco. Eu não costumo sair com muita frequência, aliás, eu não saio com frequência nenhuma.

Prestei atenção na aula, como sempre fazia, mas não parava de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido com meu livro. Enquanto a professora explicava no quadro negro alguma regra gramatical, que eu já sabia, e ia anotando no meu caderno, eu tentava lembrar de quando fora a última vez que eu vi meu livro. Mas por mais que eu esforçasse minha memória, eu não conseguia lembrar.

Eu ficava tão frustrada com isso! Eu geralmente agradecia por ter o dom de esquecer de coisas desagradáveis ou que simplesmente não me interessavam, mas agora não conseguir lembrar do meu livro era muito desagradável!

O tempo foi passando e as aulas da tarde finalmente acabaram. Eu fui encontrar com Mary e as outras meninas no portão da escola. Elas já estavam esperando por mim. Agradeci mentalmente por as meninas que estavam com Mary serem apenas Jane e Emma. Elas eram simpáticas, apesar de não falarem muito comigo.

Caminhamos em direção a sorveteria que ficava na outra rua. Eu fiquei calada enquanto Jane e Emma diziam quais os tipos que elas preferiam como marido. Mary comentava de vez em vez. Eu ficava muito chateada com esse tipo de conversa fútil. Eu não precisaria de um marido para me sustentar, eu entraria em uma universidade, eu seria totalmente livre de qualquer homem. Homens só fazem atrapalhar a vida das mulheres com seus costumes antiquados de que não podemos trabalhar, que não somos capazes de nos sustentar e que precisamos de proteção vinte e quatro horas por dia.

Ensinavam-nos na escola que nascemos para sermos donas de casa, que é nosso destino cuidar de nosso marido e dos nossos filhos, mas eu queria mais do que isso, aliás, eu não quero isso. Eu queria poder fazer o que eu desejar. Eu ainda quero.

Quando chegamos à rua da sorveteria, eu lembrei de algo. Há uma semana, eu estava andando por essa mesma rua, voltando apressada para casa depois de ter voltado para a escola no meio do caminho por ter esquecido meu livro de matemática. Eu estava um pouco distraída, lendo a minha cópia de _Pride & Prejudice_,mesmo sabendo do perigo que eu provavelmente corria por andar, quase correr, e ler ao mesmo tempo. Então, como que para confirmar as minhas suspeitas de perigo, eu esbarrei em alguém que vinha na minha direção. Meus livros caíram no chão junto com alguns da pessoa com quem esbarrei. Era um rapaz, estava lembrando agora, mas eu não cheguei a ver seu rosto. Agora estava tudo perdido! O garoto deve ter pegado por acidente o meu livro, agora não tinha como ter o meu livro de volta, eu não conhecia o garoto e mesmo que eu o visse na minha frente neste exato momento, eu não o reconheceria.

- Algum problema, Bella? – Mary me perguntou. Provavelmente minha cara estava péssima. Até Jane e Emma estavam me olhando. Ter consciência disso me fez corar um pouco, eu não gosto de atenção sobre mim.

- Oh, Mary! Eu acabo de lembrar o que aconteceu com meu livro! Semana passada eu estava nessa mesma rua, quando tropecei em um rapaz, maus livros caíram no chão junto com outros dele.

- Você acha que ele pegou o seu livro?

- Não de propósito. Deve ter sido acidente.

- Mas você lembra do rapaz? Talvez ele costume andar por aqui. – ela disse olhando para os lados como se fosse encontrá-lo por ali agora mesmo.

- Eu não olhei para o rosto dele. Estava muito envergonhada por ter tropeçado nele. Simplesmente pedi desculpas, recolhi meus livros, agradeci por ele ter me ajudado e parti.

- Você é tão distraída, Bella! – Emma falou.

****************************

Chegamos à sorveteria.

Depois de lembrar o que havia ocorrido com meu livro eu precisava de algo para não chorar agora mesmo, então pedi sorvete de chocolate, Mary, Jane e Emma me acompanharam no pedido.

A sorveteria estava com algumas pessoas além de nós. Um grupo de garotos que falavam muito baixo e próximos como se contassem algum segredo e outro grupo de meninas risonhas um pouco mais velhas do que nós. Elas estavam olhando para os rapazes, mas parecia que eles não estavam cientes disso. "Ridículo" eu pensei.

- Meninas, olhem quem está lá! – Jane falou toda empolgada apontando, discretamente, para um dos meninos que estavam sentados na parede oposta a qual estávamos.

Olhamos todas para o rapaz. Eu não o conhecia, mas tinha que admitir que era o rapaz mais bonito que já vira. Não que eu já tivesse visto ou mesmo reparado em muitos. Ele tinha uma estranha coloração de cabelo, meio cor de cobre, e não dava para ver direito, mas parecia que tinha olho dele era de uma coloração clara, e tinha uma pele muito clara, tão clara quanto a minha.

- Quem é? – perguntou Emma, num tom de voz baixo, como que para que ele não escutasse que estávamos falando dele.

- Edward Masen. – me espantei por ser Mary a responder a pergunta, Jane e Emma também se espantaram – Meu pai e o pai dele possuem negócios em comum. – continuou como para que se explicar.

Eu olhei novamente para ele. Ainda estava conversando com os outros garotos, até que um dos amigos dele percebeu que eu estava olhando e alertou os outros. Eu desviei o olhar imediatamente e tenho certeza que corei até a raiz do cabelo.

As meninas estavam todas alegres pelo fato dos rapazes terem reparado nelas. Dois dos garotos se levantaram e estavam caminhando até nós, o chamado Edward continuou sentado. As meninas se agitaram mais ainda, se é que era possível.

- Olá, senhoritas! Eu sou Frederick Green e este é meu amigo Peter Geller.

- Olá! – disse o rapaz chamado Peter.

- E aquele ali – continuou o chamado Frederick apontando para o amigo que continuava sentando no canto oposto – é Edward Masen. Ele é tímido. E qual seria os nomes das senhoritas?

- Eu sou Emma Clark, estas são Jane Watson, Mary Waldorf e Isabella Swan...

- Bella. – a corrigi

- Oh, claro, ela gosta que a chamem de Bella, Bella Swan. – Finalizou Emma apontando para cada uma enquanto a apresentava.

Todas acenaram e falaram oi, exceto eu que estava tão vermelha quanto um tomate.

- Bella Swan?

Levamos o maior susto! Não percebemos a chegada de Edward Masen a nossa mesa. Levantei o rosto, surpresa por ele ter se dirigido a mim.

- Sim. – respondi um pouco hesitante.

Ele deu um meio sorriso, aliviado. E que sorriso!

- Finalmente te encontrei! – e mais um sorriso.

Todos pareciam tão perplexos quanto eu. No entanto, os amigos dele pareceram compreender alguma coisa e mudaram suas expressões para uma mais cheia de significados.

Ele estava me procurando? Ele me conhecia? Eu o conhecia? De onde? O que ele queria comigo?

Agora, Mary, Jane e Emma estavam curiosas. Provavelmente pensando as mesmas coisas que eu.

- Perdão, você estava a minha procura?

- Sim. Eu estava. – mais um sorriso.

Emma estava de queixo caído? Eu sei que eu estava! Meu Deus, eu acho que vou desmaiar.

Se eu soubesse o que iria acontecer comigo nos próximos meses eu não teria tanta certeza que não gostaria de me casar. E, provavelmente, todas as minhas ideias de que homens só fazem atrapalhar nem nasceriam na minha cabeça. Eu apenas teria esperado ansiosamente, e com um pouco mais de atenção, pelo dia em que o conheceria.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Desde que aquele livro veio parar em minhas mãos, eu não paro de pensar na dona dele. E em um jeito de devolvê-lo a ela. Na mesma noite, no jantar, perguntei aos meus pais se eles conheciam os Swan ou alguém que os conhecessem.

- Não, querido. Sinto muito. Por quê? É um novo amigo da escola?

- Não, mãe. Eu só queria saber.

No dia seguinte, na escola, perguntei a Frederick e Peter se eles conheciam alguma Bella Swan.

- Bella? É esse o nome? Bella Swan? – Frederick fez cara de quem estava pensando – Não – e seu rosto se iluminou – Ela é bonita? É sua amiga? Apresenta-me!

Ignorei totalmente as últimas frases e olhei para Peter.

- Desculpa, Edward.

Ainda no mesmo dia, no jogo de basebol, depois da aula, perguntei a todos que estavam presente e ninguém nunca tinha ouvido falar em nenhuma Swan. Achei isso realmente muito estranho. Tudo bem que Chicago era a segunda maior cidade dos Estados Unidos e que tinha mais de um milhão de habitantes, mas ela devia morar por perto, pois estudava na escola católica a duas ruas daqui e por esses lados não se vê muita gente andando na rua que more longe. Estava pensando nisso quando Peter me perguntou:

- O que você tem, Edward? Não conseguiu arremessar nem uma bola decente.

- Sinto muito, Peter. Perdemos feio, não foi? Eu estava pensando na Bella Swan.

- O que tem ela, Edward? Por acaso estás a gostar dela?

- O quê? Não! – respondi rapidamente - É só que ontem, quando estava voltando para casa, depois da sorveteria, eu esbarrei com ela no caminho e acabei ficando por engano com um livro que ela deixou cair no chão e quero devolvê-lo.

- Sei... Por que você não volta lá amanhã para ver se ela passa de novo no mesmo lugar? Eu e Fred vamos com você! Aproveitamos e conversamos mais sobre aquele outro assunto.

- Sim. Tens razão. Amanhã, então, nos vemos. Tchau. Tchau Fred! – falei um pouco mais alto para Fred que estava mais distante.

Depois que cheguei em casa e jantei, fui para o meu quarto e peguei o livro para ver se não tinha mais nada dentro dele. Não tinha. Mas continuei olhando o livro e quando dei por mim, já estava lendo suas páginas. A estória era boa. Mostrava todas as futilidades da sociedade inglesa da época, o preconceito contra as profissões liberais e tantas outras coisas. Estava quase na metade do livro quando adormeci e enquanto dormia tive uma ideia.

Desde então, eu saí todos os dias mais cedo de casa para poder passar em frente a escola dela e talvez vê-la. E depois da aula eu ia à sorveteria com Fred e Peter com o mesmo objetivo além de ainda organizar nossos planos de ir para a guerra.

Quase uma semana depois que esbarrei com Bella Swan, eu estava quase perdendo as esperanças de encontrá-la. Afinal, quais eram as chances se eu ainda não a havia encontrado ou se ninguém que eu conhecia a conhecia? Acordei um pouco mais tarde naquele dia e não pude ficar muito tempo em frente a escola católica pois estava atrasado para a primeira aula.

O dia estava sendo tão interessante como sempre era. Aulas de biologia, física, literatura, almoço, literatura de novo e dois horários de história. O tempo costuma passar tão lentamente quando você quer que ele passe rápido. _Time is money_.

Quando finalmente a aula de história acaba, eu fui me juntar com Fred e Pete no portão da escola e seguimos o caminho que já estava tornando-se rotina nesta semana. Continuamos nosso caminho ruma à sorveteria da outra rua, perto de onde esbarrei com Bella Swan. Eu olhava para todos os lados em busca de alguma garota com a farda da escola católica. Uma que fosse pálida e que tivesse cabelo castanho. Não olhei ninguém semelhante.

Chegamos à sorveteria. O atendente já nos conhecia pelos nomes, por causa da freqüência absurda com que fomos lá nesta semana: todos os dias. Não tinha muita gente, apenas um grupo de meninas que pareciam risonhas demais. Pedimos os sabores de sempre e sentamos-nos na mesa de costume.

- Então, Edward, o que mais temos para organizar antes de partirmos? – Pete perguntou.

- A data. Estava pensando em partirmos na primavera do ano que vem. Até lá, já teremos todos dezessete anos e será menos fácil alguém perceber que somos jovens demais. – falei baixo, me aproximado deles enquanto falava. Não era algo que queríamos que alguém soubesse.

- Primavera? – Fred falou – Um ano, então? Teremos que esperar um ano? E se a guerra já tiver terminado até lá?

- Um ano não é muito tempo. Além disso, você pensa que do jeito que as coisas estão, a guerra vai terminar tão cedo? Em um ano, vão estar tão envolvidos com a guerra e tão necessitados de soldados, que não se importarão de levar gente nova demais. Só para o caso de eles perceberem a nossa idade.

Fiquei calado apenas observando as expressões deles, tentando adivinhar o que eles estavam pensando. Pareciam estar analisando a questão, imaginado na prática, tudo o que acabei de falar. Pete foi o primeiro a interromper o silêncio:

- Edward, seu malandro! Você é mesmo um gênio! Pensou em tudo, hum. Está oficialmente comprovado: você é realmente ótimo em tudo o que faz! – Pete estava bem empolgado, mas eu fiquei um pouco encabulado pelos elogios. Não era algo tão difícil de imaginar todas essas coisas. E eu não era ótimo em tudo o que fazia, apenas me esforçava mais do que julgavam necessário.

Continuamos a discutir outros detalhes mais silenciosamente, enquanto saboreávamos nosso sorvete, quando Fred nos interrompeu:

- Pete, Edward! Olhem lá!

Era um grupo de garotas que pareciam ter chegado há pouco tempo. Estavam sentadas no lado oposto ao qual estávamos. Soltei um suspiro resignado, ia começar tudo de novo.

Fred sempre gostou de correr atrás das garotas. Já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes ele foi estapeado. Não importando quantas vezes, todos eles foram tapas bem merecidos.

- Vamos lá cumprimentar as senhoritas.

Fred se levantou e Pete foi junto. Eu permaneci sentado, terminado com meu sorvete. Além disso, falar com garotas não era bem a minha especialidade. Estava apenas prestando meia atenção neles quando algo me despertou:

-... ela gosta que a chamem de Bella, Bella Swan.

Levantei de imediato. "Bella Swan"? Era uma daquelas meninas? Reparei melhor no grupo, rapidamente a identifiquei: pele clara, cabelo castanho, hoje preso apenas com uma fita, e jeito tímido.

- Bella Swan? – falei. Todos se assustaram, não pareciam ter percebido a minha aproximação.

- Sim. – finalmente conheci seu rosto. Não era o mais bonito já tinha visto, mas mesmo assim me surpreendi com a regularidade de seus traços. Dei um sorriso aliviado por ser realmente a dona do livro que estava em minha posse.

- Finalmente te encontrei! – falei sorrindo. Era engraçado o modo como ela estava vermelha. Era bonito. E seus olhos eram tão transparentes, dava para ver tudo por aquele castanho. Ela estava confusa.

- Perdão, você estava a minha procura?

- Sim. Eu estava. – mais uma vez sorrindo ao notar sua expressão. Ela estava ficando cada vez mais vermelha. No entanto, lembrando de que ela não me conhecia e percebendo a minha falta de modos, parei de sorrir e acrescentei imediatamente – Desculpe-me, não me apresentei. Sou Edward Masen, estou com algo que lhe pertence.

- Você está com algo meu? – ela perguntou com sua voz baixa, parecia ser típica dela. – Nós nos conhecemos?

- Não exatamente. – ela pareceu um pouco mais confusa – Nos esbarramos na rua, aqui perto, há quase uma semana, e na confusão eu acabei ficando com um livro seu por engano, _Pride & Prejudice_ de Jane Austen? – ela parecia ter entendido tudo e algo que eu não soube identificar se acendeu nos olhos dela.

- Você está com meu livro? Sério? Pensei que estivesse perdido para sempre, que nunca mais o veria. Você está com ele aí? Pode entregá-lo agora?

Apesar da voz baixa de sempre, ela parecia muito feliz e um pouco desesperada. Ela gostava tanto assim do livro? Geralmente garotas não gostam tanto de ler quanto gostam de viver romances.

- Claro! Está dentro de minha mochila. Eu vou pegá-lo. – levava sempre o livro comigo, dentro da mochila. Fui até a mesa em que estava antes e abri a mochila que estava numa cadeira ao lado de onde estava sentado. O livro não estava lá. Olhei em todos os bolsos e nada. Foi quando lembrei. Hoje saí apressado de casa, pois tinha acordado tarde, e devo ter esquecido o livro em cima do criado mudo ao lado da cama onde o deixei depois de lê-lo mais uma vez. Já estava voltando quando a ouvi perguntar bem atrás de mim:

- Então? Onde está o livro? – ela tentava olhar atrás de mim, como se eu estivesse escondendo o livro. Por que eu faria isso?

- Desculpe-me, srta. Swan. Devo ter esquecido o livro em meu quarto esta manhã.

- Ah...

Ela estava triste. Eu não conseguia ver uma garota triste. Fiquei um pouco desesperado por isso. Olhei para os outros, que estavam conversando na mesa do lado oposto, procurando alguma ajuda.

- Não fique assim, por favor. Eu posso trazê-lo amanhã neste mesmo horário para você. – olhou para mim, o rosto que já havia ficado da cor normal, estava voltando ao vermelho – Ou... Eu posso trazê-lo agora mesmo para você. Eu não moro muito longe, sabe?

- Não? Então eu posso ir com você? – ela falou tão baixo que tive dificuldades para ter certeza do que ela havia perguntado. – Eu sei que está um pouco tarde e que pode ser um pouco incômodo, mas é que eu gosto muito desse livro em particular.

- Claro, eu entendo. Tenho certeza que não será incômodo algum. – não é costume eu levar garotas para minha casa, aliás, não é costume eu levar garotas para canto algum, mas o que mais eu poderia fazer? – Então é melhor irmos logo. Tudo bem para você?

- Sim. Vou apenas avisar para as minhas amigas.

- Tudo bem.

Fomos até o grupo que continuava a conversar alheio ao que acontecia comigo e Bella.

- Mary, você pode passar na minha casa antes da sua e avisar a minha mãe que chegarei um pouco mais tarde? Por favor?

- Tudo bem, Bella. Pode ir tranquila. – Mary respondeu sorrindo e me lançando uma rápida olhada. Parecia que ela gostava do fato de Bella sair comigo.

- Até amanhã, Fred, Pete. Foi um prazer, senhoritas. – falei me despedindo de todos. – Por aqui, srta. Swan. – falei dizendo o caminho.

Saímos da sorveteria e fomos seguindo o caminho para minha casa. Agora ela parecia muito envergonhada por algo. Estava sempre com o rosto virado para o chão. Eu não gostava disso, era muito melhor olhá-la nos olhos.

- Então, srta. Swan, mora aqui por perto?

- Sim, só que no sentido oposto – disse apontando na direção contrária a que estávamos tomando. Foi quando eu percebi que ela tinha um pouco de sotaque.

- A senhorita não é de Chicago, não é?

- Oh, por favor, não me chame de senhorita. Eu me sinto estranha com essas formalidades todas. Chame-me apenas de Bella.

- Ok, Bella. – falei enfatizando o nome dela – Pode me chamar apenas de Edward, então. – falei sorrindo um pouco e repeti a pergunta - Você é de Chigado?

- Ok, então, Edward. – gostei do meu nome sendo falado por ela - Não, eu nasci em Atlanta, Geórgia. Moro em Chicago desde julho passado apenas.

Continuamos conversando pelo caminho. Bella tinha catorze anos, iria completar quinze em setembro, não gostava do frio de Chicago, preferia o calor escaldante de Atlanta. Quando perguntei por que então havia se mudado para Chicago, respondeu, com orgulho e com uma pitada de desafio na voz, que foi por causa de sua mãe, que havia se desquitado do pai dela há três anos e não queria mais morar perto do ex-marido. Não discuti quanto a isso, apesar de ter achado estranho ela ter os pais separados, não era algo comum, apesar de ficar cada vez mais constante.

Percebi, também, que ela não havia brincado quando disse que estava acostumada a tropeçar. Tive que segura-la umas três vezes no caminho, para não deixa-la cair. E em todas essas vezes ela se mostrava um tanto nervosa e envergonhada.

Nem havia percebido o quanto tínhamos andado, quando chegamos a minha casa. Conversar com Bella era tão fácil.

- Chegamos.

O sol estava quase se pondo quando passamos pela porta de entrada.

- Edward, querido! Que bom que está bem. Estava começando a ficar preocupada. Por que demorou tanto? – minha mãe é muito precipitada. – E... Quem é essa linda jovem? – perguntou olhando para Bella e sorrindo. Reparei que meu pai estava bem atrás dela.

- Oh! – falei me apressando – Mãe, pai, está é Bella Swan. Bella, estes são meus pais Elizabeth e Edward Masen.

- É um prazer, minha jovem! – pai falou beijando-lhe levemente a mão. Notei que Bella ficou levemente vermelha por isso. Ela fica vermelha por tudo?

- Claro! É sempre um prazer quando Edward traz um amigo.

- Ela veio buscar um livro que me emprestou. Está lá em cima, eu vou buscá-lo.

- Esqueça o livro, Edward. Por que não convida Bella para jantar conosco? Está quase na hora.

Eu já estava quase na escada. É claro. Que falta de cortesia a minha. No entanto, Bella foi mais rápida em falar algo.

- Eu não quero atrapalhar, sr. Masen. Eu...

- Você não vai atrapalhar, querida. – minha mãe falou – Edward, vá lavar as mãos e leve Bella para poder fazer o mesmo. Aqui, me dê sua mochila para eu poder guardá-la.

Minha mãe não esperou Bella para entregar-lhe a mochila, simplesmente foi tomando-lhe e guardando no armário de casacos perto da porta.

- Por aqui, Bella. – levei Bella até o lavabo, perto da sala de jantar.

- Seus pais parecem ser legais. Eles são sempre tão receptivos?

- Sim. Às vezes eles exageram um pouco. Desculpa, eu não queria te forçar a nada.

- Não. Tudo bem. É só que eu não queria chegar tarde em casa. Minha mãe vai ficar preocupada, mesmo eu tendo pedido para Mary avisá-la.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Posso levá-la para casa com a nossa carruagem. Vai ser rápido. Eu prometo.

O jantar foi algo extremamente agradável. Meus pais fizeram algumas perguntas para Bella. Eles pareciam fascinados com ela. Bella sabia cativar as pessoas. Mas dava para ver o quanto ela era tímida pelo jeito como curvava os ombros para frente e pelo jeito como sempre estava vermelha.

O jantar acabou com um insistente convite de meus pais para que ela voltasse no próximo fim-de-semana com a mãe dela também. Fizeram Bella prometer que voltaria.

Já estávamos conversando na carruagem, Bella com seu livro em mãos, quando ela me perguntou:

- Por que disse aos seus pais que eu havia emprestado o livro?

Essa me pegou de surpresa.

- Você viu como são meus pais. Eles iriam fazer perguntas um pouco inconvenientes.

- Certo. Ali é minha casa. – falou apontando para o local. – Não é tão grande.

E não era. Na verdade era bem pequena. Mas imagino que para Bella e a mãe dela devia bastar. Era quase oito horas quando chegamos à casa dela.

- Está entregue. Sã e salva. – falei saindo da carruagem e ajudando-a a descer. Foi uma ótima idéia, pois ela já estava quase caindo tentando sair sozinha. – Preste mais atenção onde põe o pé, Bella. – falei sorrindo.

- Não zomba de mim. Eu sou apenas um pouco distraída.

"Muito distraída" em minha opinião. Bella era tão pequena e frágil que dava vontade de colocá-la em uma redoma para protegê-la de tudo. Sorri com meu pensamento.

- Você quer conhecer a minha mãe?

- O que? – ainda estava distraído com meus pensamentos.

- Bom... Eu conheci seus pais e... Prometi que voltaria no próximo fim-de-semana. Seria legal se você já conhecesse minha mãe.

- Claro. Seria uma honra.

Renée, como gostava de ser chamada a mãe de Bella, era uma mulher um pouquinho extravagante. Não se preocupou muito com o fato de sua filha ter chegado de noite com um rapaz a porta de casa. Era jovem e alegre e falante. Tenho certeza que nos dez minutos em que trocamos palavras, ela falou mais do que Bella nas últimas duas horas. Ela aceitou o convite de meus pais e disse estar ansiosa pelo encontro. Bella me acompanhou até a porta na hora em que tive que partir.

- Por favor, não ache que minha mãe é louca ou algo do tipo.

- Não. Eu gostei dela.

Bella sorriu. Era lindo o sorriso dela.

- Eu posso convidá-la para dar um passeio comigo amanhã? – as palavras saíram de minha boca assim que pensei nelas, nem tive tempo de pensar melhor e refreá-las. – Para conversar. Eu gostei muito de conversar com você. – disse rapidamente depois de ver a expressão confusa e indecisa de Bella.

- Hum... Não sei. Eu...

- Por favor. – eu estava insistindo? Onde eu estava com minha cabeça? É claro que ela não vai aceitar. Conhecemos-nos há o quê? Três horas? Ela certamente não devia sair sozinhas com rapazes e...

- Ok! É sábado. Tenho certeza que minha mãe irá gostar que eu saia um pouco de casa.

Ela aceitou! Que alívio! Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir. E eu nem sabia direito o motivo.

- Certo. Então eu te pego aqui, amanhã, às três da tarde. Pode ser?

- Estarei esperando. – ela também estava sorrindo.

Naquela noite eu mal consegui dormir. Estava ansioso para ver Bella. Ela era diferente das meninas que eu já havia conhecido. Eu queria conhecê-la melhor. Não me arrependo das decisões que tomei. Apesar de ter estado cara a cara com a morte por causa delas, elas também me levaram a Bella.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

O dia estava passando lentamente. Não que eu estivesse com pressa que ele passasse logo. Não que eu estive ansiosa para as três da tarde. Afinal, era somente um passeio. Nem sei por que estou tão nervosa. Não é como se ele tivesse feito o convite por outro motivo além de educação. Provavelmente estava querendo recompensar o fato de ter ficado com meu livro por quase uma semana inteira.

Eu já disse como o tempo está passando devagar? Quando acordei hoje pela manhã e lembrei de tudo o que havia acontecido ontem pela noite, pensei que tivesse sonhado e que meu livro ainda estava perdido, mas ao vê-lo em cima do criado-mudo ao lado da cama, percebi que tudo tinha acontecido de verdade. Lembrei das duas conversas que tive dom Edward: quando estávamos indo para sua casa e quando estávamos vindo para a minha.

Pude perceber que Edward, apesar de todos os ares de cavalheiro a moda antiga, é também muito moderno, nem se importou quando eu disse que meus pais são separados. Quer fazer direito em Harvard para poder ajudar o pai nos negócios e é um patriota ao extremo. Não me pareceu ser do tipo que fica a correr atrás de todo rabo de saia e nem que chama para sair toda menina que conhece na sorveteria.

De qualquer forma, eu não deveria estar pensando essas coisas. Mas eu não consigo. Simplesmente já fiz tudo para não pensar sobre o passeio que iremos fazer hoje: arrumei meu quarto, varri a casa, limpei o banheiro, fiz o almoço, lavei as louças, li um livro. Minha mãe está adorando tudo isso, passou o dia jogando diretas e indiretas. Sem falar que ela própria é a mais animada com isso tudo de passeio, bom, para ela está mais para um encontro.

Já era uma hora da tarde quando ela me mandou parar de fazer tudo, ou seja, estudar. Disse que era para eu começar a me arrumar, para eu estar bem bonita, usar o meu melhor vestido de tarde. Disse até que era para usar um pouco de rouge.

- Você está muito pálida, Bella. Precisa colocar um pouco de cor nas maçãs do rosto. E aquele seu vestido azul vai ficar perfeito para quaisquer ocasiões.

- Mãe... Parece até que vou para um baile ou coisa assim. Não preciso me arrumar toda só para um passeio.

- Bella, eu vou dizer uma coisa e quero que você preste muita atenção.

Olhei bem para o rosto dela. Parecia ser algo super importante.

- Os garotos, independentes da idade, só servem para duas coisas: adimirar nossa beleza e nos dar mais joias para ficarmos mais belas.

Com essa eu tive que rir bem alto! Era tão a cara da minha mãe dizer algo tão bobo como se fosse a coisa mais séria do mundo!

- Falando assim, até parece que a senhora é interesseira. Se fosse por isso, a senhora estaria casada com meu pai até hoje! Não lhe faltavam joias e elogios da parte dele.

- Bella, você entende tão pouco. Estou falando sério, homens só servem para isso. O que não significa que alguma mulher tenha que ficar com um homem só por isso.

Era melhor ficar calada quando minha mãe começava a falar assim. Então simplesmente balancei a cabeça afirmativamente e fui tomar banho.

Vesti o vestido que minha mãe falou apenas para fazer o gosto dela e também coloquei um pouco de rouge como ela mandou. Minha mãe fez uma trança no meu cabelo e até eu achei que estava, no mínimo, apresentável.

Estava pronta vinte minutos antes da hora combinada e desde então a hora simplesmente decidiu andar a passo de tartaruga. Pior. Decidiu parar. _Take a breath!_ Talvez eu precisasse tomar um pouco de ar. Respirei fundo. Minha mãe já estava tocando piano na sala ao lado. Uma música bem calma. Isso só fazia com que o tempo passasse mais devagar.

Faltavam mais dez minutos, mas não podia ser possível! Fazia dez minutos que faltavam dez minutos! Certo. O que acabei de falar não faz sentido. É melhor eu me acalmar, talvez se eu me concentrar na música que minha mãe está tocando. A minha preferida: _Moonlight_ de Beethoven.

Batidas na porta. É ele. Fui correndo abrir a porta e quase caí tropeçando no tapete. Recompus-me e abri a porta.

Sabe quando você está preparada para ver algo muito bonito e quando finalmente vê essa coisa se depara com algo muito mais do que simplesmente bonito? Algo deslumbrante? E então perde o fôlego? Foi o que aconteceu comigo. Só que esse algo era alguém, tinha um metro e setenta e cinco de altura, cabelos cor de cobre, olhos verdes e um lindo, deslumbrante sorriso.

- Oi. – tudo que eu consegui dizer.

- Oi.

- Entra. Você quer um chá? – finalmente saí do meu torpor.

Não demoramos muito em casa, mas minha mãe teve que fazer perguntas chatas para Edward. Nem ouso lembrar para não me aborrecer.

Edward me levou para passear perto do Lago Michigan. Era tudo tão bonito. Nesses primeiros meses em que morei em Chicago, nunca tinha ido ao Lago. A areia era branquinha, a água azul. E para completar o cenário, o sol resolveu dar o ar de sua graça com força quase total. O cenário fazia-me lembrar vagamente de Atlanta.

- Então sua mãe toca piano?

- Só um pouco. Ela só toca quando tem vontade.

- Você toca?

- Menos que minha mãe. Não sou nem um pouco boa em ler partituras. Talvez se eu me esforçasse mais a srta. Brown não ralharia tanto comigo.

- Srta. Brown?

- A professora de música da escola. Lá eles ensinam tudo o que uma moça deve saber para desempenhar o papel ao qual está destinada: ser uma esposa. Uma perda de tempo, em minha opinião.

- E o que você não considera uma perda de tempo?

- Física, Matemática, Química, História, Biologia. Essas disciplinas mais acadêmicas. Mas disso eles só ensinam o suficiente para não sermos completamente ignorantes com exceção de Inglês e Literatura.

Caminhávamos calmamente na calçada enquanto conversávamos. Edward me fez os mais variados tipos de perguntas, sobre escola, objetivos de vida e quando pediu para eu falar um pouco sobre Atlanta, quase não consegui parar. E quando ele pedia para explicar melhor determinada coisa, eu comecei a gesticular com os braços e falar mais e mais. Tagarelei mais que minha mãe em um dia extremo.

Edward sempre sorria quando eu me complicava um pouco para explicar as coisas e sorria mais ainda quando eu tropeçava nos meus próprios pés. Em uma das vezes em que ele me amparou, chegou a dizer que eu não deveria arriscar tanto minha vida andando.

- Já falei muito sobre mim. Fale-me sobre você, Edward.

- O que você gostaria de saber?

Edward respondeu tudo que eu perguntei. Ele é sempre tão educado e culto. Gosta de esportes, livros, música e não pensa em se casar antes de se formar na faculdade. Adora os pais e os amigos. É responsável e ajuda o pai em negociações importantes.

Quando o assunto parecia ter acabado, eu e Edward ficamos caminhando em silêncio por um tempo. Eu não esperava pelo que ele disse depois de uns minutos:

- Você está muito bonita. – ele disse olhando bem nos meus olhos e pareceu ficar um pouco vermelho por isso – Azul é a sua cor.

Tenho certeza que fiquei vermelha até o último fio de cabelo! Talvez vermelho fosse a minha cor.

- Ou talvez vermelho seja a sua cor! – ele falou rindo um pouco – É adorável ver você vermelha. – falou rindo um pouco mais.

Eu fiquei mais vermelha ainda e Edward riu mais ainda. Então não conseguindo me controlar vendo aquele sorriso tão lindo e contagiante, eu também comecei a rir tanto quanto Edward. Então, quando rir ficou sem graça, Edward ficou sério:

- Eu falei sério. – então passou levemente a mão no meu rosto, quase não o tocando. A mão dele estava quente e fez meu rosto arder suavemente. Meu coração batia mais que asa de beija-flor. Parecíamos ambos hipnotizados um com o outro. Até que ele tirou a mão de minha face. – Você quer um sorvete? – falou um pouco mais descontraído.

- Aham. – foi tudo que eu consegui falar. Edward foi até um sorveteiro do outro lado da rua. Soltei o ar que nem percebi que tinha prendido nos pulmões. Isso definitivamente foi estranho. Mas eu penso nisso amanhã, agora Edward está voltando com nossos sorvetes.

Continuamos nosso passeio até a hora do por-do-sol. Nada estranho como aquilo aconteceu novamente. Conversamos tanto. Era tão fácil com Edward. Ele me inspirava confiança, eu sentia que poderia confiar nele. Sempre.

Hoje, tenho certeza que naquele momento em ficamos olhando um no olho do outro, enquanto ele acariciava meu rosto, a primeira flecha do cupido fora lançada. Não me arrependo de nenhuma decisão que tomei, de nenhum plano que abandonei ou modifiquei, ou resolvi esperar um pouco mais para realizá-lo. Os meses que se seguiram após esse passeio foram os mais felizes de minha vida. E os meses após esses meses, os mais tristes.


	6. Chapter 6

Será que ainda tem alguém que lembra desta humilde fic?

Simplesmente estou horrorizada pela minha falta de empenho nela!

Depois da minha incrível falta de inspiração logo após o último capítulo postado, que creio fazer mais de um ano, eu recomecei a escrever. Mas de repente, não mais que de repente, como dizia... hum... não lembro agora o nome do poeta... meu PC precisou ser formatado e eu pensei ter gravado tudo no meu pen driver, mas ele tava bixado e todo o meu trabalho foi perdido.

Então depois de um tempo na fossa e de luto por causa disso, eu acabei esquecendo da fic por um tempo por causa da faculdade que sugou toda a minha energia esse semestre. Pra Vocês terem uma ideia eu tive apena um pequeno recesso de duas semanas que termina agora dia 15/08/10, mas é apenas um pequeno sacrifício que tenho que fazer se pretendo me formar algum dia.

De qualquer forma, não estou aqui para me justificar, pois não há como.

A fic acabou criando proporções enormes na minha cabeça e eu simplesmente não soube como continuar e atravessar algumas barreira no caminho. Sem falar que a fic estava indo por caminhos que não me agradavam e que levavam a outros lugares que não eram os que eu queria/pretendia para que ela desse certo.

Então, só pra aliviar (ou não) alguns leitores: eu não vou desistir da fic! Mas vou demorar muito para reescrevê-la (isso mesmo: reescrever), posto que este semestre vai ser tão atarefado quanto o que passou e estou decidida a postar a fic somente quando tudo estiver bem encaminhado (nas entrelinhas: toda escrita ou quase).

E aqui vai a pergunta de 1 milhão de dólares: O que vocês, leitores amados, preferem. Que eu delete a fic e então crie outra quando for o caso de retomar os posts?, ou deixe ela do jeito que está até que tudo fique pronto e eu modifique os capítulos aqui mesmo?

Espero que alguém responda.

Com carinho,

Tatiane


End file.
